


Cockpit

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [2]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, Giant Robots, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: -continuing on from simulation BT and Jack Cooper are fresh out of a mission and Jack is feeling down, but BT has a way of cheering him up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of simulation. more smut, more relationship building, more fluff. also fine to read as a one shot.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I plan on doing a series of short smut stories with BT/Cooper, already been working on the next one.   
> series is; "Exploring the ways of our love"

Jack Cooper was riding inside BT-7274’s cockpit, they were in a small group with five other Titans and a handful of spectres and grunts, travelling by foot. They were travelling back towards a safe zone, they had just taken out a major IMC weapons facility a few hours back. Although they succeeded in their mission, they had suffered many losses and the ship they were supposed to escape on had been destroyed in the process. They’d managed escaped on foot and were now making their way to a safe  
collection point.   
It had been a long day and as Jack was wiping the sweat from his brow, Sarah Briggs; their commanding officer, halted up the group. They found themselves in a forest with very large misshapen trees, and the night was approaching fast. Briggs had stopped them so they could make a secure makeshift camp for the night. BT helped clear and secure the area whilst Jack hopped out to help set up a fire.

It was sometime later; Jack had attended to some of the injured and then managed to eat some of his rations, once done Jack finally returned to BT intending to sleep in the cockpit, like he often did when on missions. 

Without asking BT scooped him up and placed Jack inside, before moving away from the main area of the campsite so it was a little quieter for his pilot to rest.   
“You should feel proud of yourself for today's successful mission Pilot, you all performed exceptionally well.” BT complimented Jack as his Pilot shuffled within the seat trying to make himself more comfortable.   
“Hmm yeah we took out the facility, but look at how many people lost BT, it hardly counts as a win, They knew we were coming, someone must have tipped them off…,” Jack replied finding it hard to hide the bitterness in his voice.   
“Indeed, Unfortunately, we lost ‘The Smithen’, but the sacrifice of That ship enabled us and the rest of the team to escape,” BT replied simply.   
“But there was still crew on that ship...we were all supposed to escape on it all together, our lives are not more important than theirs…” Jack replied dejected.   
“ They gave their lives to ensure the highly skilled Pilots, Riflemen and Titans could live to fight another day. Each and every member of the crew knew what they were getting into when they got onto ‘The Smithen’...” BT paused the could feel the despair and misery radiating of his pilot. BT’s tone softened.   
“Sometimes the mission does not go as planned, we had no idea that the IMC would have their own ships so close to the facility, they where all supposed to be focused on the battle going on the other side of this planet.. as you suggested, someone must have given information to our enemies.”   
“yeah...I’ll discuss it tomorrow with Briggs see what she thinks...we may have a spy within the SRS or somewhere…” Jack sighed running his hands through his hair, he had taken off most of his kit, and was just down to his jumpsuit, before he’d gotten into BT to sleep.   
BT made a humm of an agreement.   
“ The Idea of a spy within the hornable SRS worries me too but you should try and get some sleep Pilot. ”  
Jack nodded and shuffled about a little more before trying to get to sleep. 

A short while past and Jack settled, going into a light slumber. As he did the events of the day started to play in his head, the fighting, the explosions, the deaths...trying to pull Pilot Eccelson out of the rubble before nearly being crushed by an IMC Titan only for BT to come just in time to haul him out of the way and fend off the offending Ronin…  
Jack jumped and woke with a start, panting slightly and sweat pouring down his brow. It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares, especially after a mission, and it had been harder and harder for him to ignore them each time.   
“Are you ok Pilot?” BT asked softly.   
“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine... just a bad dream…” Jack replied trying to steady his breathing.   
“We can discuss it if that would help?”  
“No, no its ok honestly…” Jack settled back into place. 

Both were silent for a while, unable to get back to sleep Jack twisted and turned his mind constantly drifting back to the day's events.  
“Perhaps Pilot….” BT said carefully, “I can help you relax and hopefully you will get back to sleep…”   
Jack opened an eye.   
“Oh? How do you plan on doing that.” Jack asked somewhat curious.   
“Remember last week inside the simulation?” BT’s voice was low, almost sultry as Jack sat more upright, his eyes going wide and his face blushing as the memory of their time in the simulation came flooding back.   
“oh...I did say...inside your cockpit, but we are on a mission and there are people nearby…” Jack glanced around, BT had turned off the visual screens so Jack could rest but that meant he currently had no view of the outside world, and to see if anyone was actually about, though no doubt BT was always watching their surroundings even when it seemed like he wasn't paying attention.   
“Well technically the mission is over, and no one will be able to hear you scream or moan in here…” BT replied then added with a devious tone; “Although I will most certainly enjoy your moans.”   
BT hadn’t even stimulated or touched him through the Neural link yet, but Jack could feel his arousal grow at just BT’s words. 

“BT…” Jack sighed. “I don’t know about this…” As he spoke a tingle, a soft sensation almost like a hand caressed lightly down his chest and drifted down his abdomen carefully down towards his cock, which was fastly becoming hard pressing up against his underwear.   
“I only wish to do what's best for you Pilot, to ensure you are safe, happy and well rested,” BT replied as Jack felt a sensation grip his cock firmly before disappearing. “But If you don’t want to…”  
Jack made a small whimpering noise of desire.   
“But now you’ve got me all worked up…” Jack moaned, shuffling in his seat. He knew if BT had a face he’d be giving the most devious and charming grin, Jack could picture if from the last time they were in the simulation and BT had given himself a human form.  
“Well, are you going to be good and do what I say?” BT asked his voice almost a purr. Jack shuddered in anticipation and arousal at the words.  
“Your a bad, bad Titan you know that.” Jack murmured relaxing back slightly, running his hands over his legs, opening them up more.  
“On the contrary, I Believe I am a good…”  
Jack cut him off with a chuckle knowing what BT was thinking, “Not the evil kinda bad, but the devious sexy type.”  
BT paused for a moment before replying.  
“I understand.” BT began to use the link to massage Jacks inner thighs. “Unfortunately we don’t have all night, and you need to sleep so pull down your jumpsuit, and underwear, I I want to see you naked,” BT said firmly. Jack complied, and if a little awkwardly managed to shuffle about, unzip and get his jumpsuit and boxers down around his legs. As soon as he was done he felt a warmth around him as BT gave the sensations of touches and kisses of various degrees and pressure around various parts of his body, it was almost though several people were around him massaging his muscles and driving him a little crazy.   
Jacks hands drifted over to his cock and he looked down at his throbbing erection and stopped, knowing BT would probably tell him off if he started touching himself.   
“Good Pilot. It's my job to pleasure you, though I must say I am enthralled by the site... ” BT rumbled Jack gasped as he felt a sensation grip his shaft firmly. Glancing down again he couldn’t see anything different, but it all felt so real in his head.   
Jack widened his legs again and involuntarily started to thrust slightly as the pressure around his cock began to move up and down. Jack moaned as the speed increased, it truly felt as if something or someone was riding him hard and his held his ass higher off the seat trying to work with the thrusts of the invisible force stroking his cock.   
“Oh BT, you have no idea how good…” He murmured breathing heavy.   
“I can feel it through the link Pilot, it is...hard to describe... “ BT sounded surprisingly flustered.   
“But let's make it more interesting. I need to hear those screams after all.” as BT spoke Jack gasped as he got the sensation of something large pushing slowly into his anus.   
The next thing he knew alongside the invisible pumping of his cock it felt like something phallic was thrusting in and out of him pressing up against his prostate, and filling him up. Jack wondered Idly if this was what having a threesome would be like, before letting out an involuntary loud moan.   
His cock was pulsing, dribbling out pre-cum and he knew that he wouldn’t be lasting much longer especially because BT was picked up the pace of the alternating thrusts inside him and rubbing against his cock.   
“Oh God BT...BT!” Jack moaned.   
“Cooper...even if I can only feel half of the sensations you are feeling…” BT sounded almost in distress from pleasure.  
“I...Gods I hope you can feel as good as this…” Jack replied between heavy breaths.   
“...Scream for me Jack Cooper...scream my name.” BT murmured. Jack yelped as it felt like BT pushed in deeper, and he bucked once more his knees hitting the side of the cockpit in the process, but he didn't even notice the pain.   
“Jesus BT!” Jack said loudly. “BT! BT! I’m gonna…” he gasped his vision blurry and his mind hazy, a few more invisible tugs of his cock from BT and Jack came undone.   
Cum erupted out of his cock as it pulsed spilling all over his stomach and legs as Jack collapsed back into the chair his body swimming in ecstasy. BT gave a strange bleep and wine, and it seemed to Jack that he had almost switched off for a few seconds before his system booted up to normal levels again.   
Jack looked down at the mess, smiling. It no longer felt like BT was manipulating him, though there was a distinct sensation of a loving warmth around him.  
Jack sat dreamingly enjoying the afterglow for a little while before grabbing a tissue from a storage compartment under the chair and he wiped himself clean before struggling to try and grab his clothes that were tangled around his feet.  
“Leave it and just sleep for now,” BT commanded softly. Jack yawned, nodding and gave up wrestling with the jumpsuit, and settled down.  
“Thank you BT...that really was something else.” Jack murdered sleepy closing his eyes.   
“It was my pleasure Pilot.”   
“I love you BT,” Jack said softly.   
“I love you too Pilot, sleep well.”   
Jack slept solidly for the next several hours, having a good nights sleep for the first time in a long while, thanks to BT.


	2. A request...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request, for an RP! read for details, or ignore if you've not interested thanks.

Im looking for someone to do a simple Titan/Pilot RP with, im talking slowburn, character developy, that leads to romance/smutt :P (alongside some action and whatnot)  
I figured if you enjoyed this bt/jack stuff you might be interested in such a thing, and I don't know many people with my ....odd tastes in RP that would be up for it..heh.   
this isn't something i plan on spamming my AO3 stuff with, just doing it this one time, but I have a real urge to RP as a titan. XD  
(any gender is fine BTW)  
if you're interested message me privately, or better still contact me on discord Morning-Star#0732 

if the RP really gets going/good I'll probably do art for it. :P 

Ill go back to hiding in a corner now. more BT/Jack stuff will be coming soon, I have stuff in the works.


End file.
